Did I Say I Loathe You?
by cenaluver
Summary: Randy Orton sees this girl in a resturant and can't keep his eyes off of her. [Sequel in the works]


Randy smirked as he watched her sit down in one of the wooden bar chairs, twisting it slightly as she smiled telling the bartender what her drink was. He had been watching her quietly since she arrived at the restaurant, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Would you just go and talk to her already?" His friend laughed.

"It's not that simple John," Randy frowned slightly looking at his best friend.

"With your cocky attitude and your whole 'God's gift to women' persona you could've fooled  
me," John smirked taking a sip out of his drink.

"This is different," Randy smirked looking back at the girl.

"How is it different from the millions of time you've done this before?" John sighed rolling his eyes.

"It just is," Randy grinned as he left John sitting alone at the table.

The walk to the bar seemed to take forever, swallowing hard he approached the girl. She didn't even seem to notice he was there. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat, she didn't even turn around.

"Do you mind if I sit here, next to you?" He asked sly sitting down slowly, when she didn't  
answer he decided he would introduce himself "I'm--"

"I know who you are," She said quickly side glancing at him "You're the Legend Killer Randy Orton."

He flinched at the way she said his stage name, he could tell already that she didn't favor him. Slowly he nodded "You watch wrestling?"

"My little brother does," She said slowly twisting her chair toward him, looking at him for the first time. "He watches it all the time, so I've seen you wrestle a few times." A faint trace of a smile came across her lips. "You're pretty good."

"Thank you," He said blushing as she turned away from him. "Can I buy you another drink?"

"Don't think that just because I said you were a good wrestler that you can hit on me," She said grinning "but sure you can buy me another drink."

Randy blinked a few times, he didn't understand what this girl was doing, but the next time the bartender came toward them he ordered her another drink. For a while they sat in silence Randy not knowing what he should say or do next. For a moment the thought crossed his mind that he should just go back to sitting with John. Looking over his shoulder he scowled when he noticed his best friend had left him. 

"Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked quietly.

"Sure," Randy said startled, after paying for their drinks they headed out into the street.

"I've got a question for you," She said wrapping her coat tightly around her.

"Shoot," Randy said grinning to himself, he liked where this was going.

"Why were you staring at me for ever," She said laughing a bit.  
"Oh well I—I didn't know how to come up to you," He said blushing.

"Lair," She laughed. 

Randy stopped walking and looked at her strangely; usually he was the one to act this way to people. He was taken aback by being on the receiving end of it all. Now he really wasn't sure what to do. Stopping in her tracks she turned around and he could see a faint   
smile on her lips.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment?" She smiled.

"Your apartment?" He asked slowly "Sure."

"You're not scared are you?" She laughed walking up to him kissing him roughly on the lips.

"Should I be?" He asked glaring down at her.

"Only if you want," She said quietly.

She grabbed his hand tightly and started to run down the street. She really had no clue what she was doing. Normally she didn't do this on the first day, but she had an overwhelming feeling, and she couldn't control it. Running to her apartment felt like it was a thousand miles away. Finally, out of breath, they arrived at her apartment. Stopping at the door she turned around.

"Here we--" She started to say but Randy claimed her lips in a vicious kiss, breaking apart,  
she took a few minutes to regain her breath "You want this too?"

"More than anything," Randy said kissing her neck lightly.

Struggling to keep her mind on opening the door, she closed her eyes as Randy slowly kissed her collarbone. Finally getting her door open they fell onto the apartment floor kissing. Randy kicked the door shut with his foot as he took off his shirt.

"Wait," He said taking a break from their kissing. "I don't even know your name." 

"It's Becki," She said gasping for breath "This feels weird doesn't it?"

"Yes a little," Randy sighed leaning back looking down at Becki. "I mean I just met you. If  
you don't want to do this I understand."

"No," She said grinning "I want to do this."

She grabbed Randy roughly by the neck and brought his lips down on hers. Both of them knew the rate they were going they wouldn't make it to the bed room, but that didn't matter to either of them. They were so caught up in the moment. Randy bit lightly down on her neck as she let out a small groan. Moving as quickly as his fingers let him he removed her shirt and pants, while trying not to break their feverish kiss.

Breaking their kiss for the first time in a few minutes, Becki worked on getting off Randy's pants. In a matter of minutes, they were both unclothed and staring into each others eyes. Randy could see a faint blush appear in her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"Yes," She said slowly nodding; she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come.

Randy leaned down and gave her a loving kiss on the lips and he thrust his hips forward. She let out a gasp against his lips, which urged him further. She clawed against his back as their bodies moved together. Panting Randy collapsed on her, as she brushed the hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Wow," He said quietly closing his eyes still trying to catch his breath.

"You weren't bad yourself Mr. Orton," Becki smiled as Randy rolled off of her as she rested her head on his chest.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting relationship," He smiled kissing the top of her head lightly.


End file.
